Shadow of the Wind Village
Shadow of the Wind Village rests on the Northern half of the Isle of Sho Nuff. This town is quiet. TOO quiet. Which is probably why it is home to so many ninja. This is the second alternative to get the Wind Orb by asking Thyton for quests about the Wind Orb. *Release Date: October 12th, 2007 Quests Available Thyton Random *The Haunted Dojo *Chart Captors *Stealing Back Stars Thyton Quest Chain *Run of the Kessel *The Hunt Begins *Return the Scrolls *Walk through Fire *Jewel of Four Winds *Honda’s Accord *Sepulchure Quest) Pi Mae *Monkey Business *Bad Bananas *Ninja Pizza Delivery NPCs *An Bei *Ayane *Guko *Itchi *Jubei *Pi Mae *Ryoki *Shiatsu *SnakeEars *Thyton Shops *Ayane’s Masks *Jubei’s Shop *Snake Ear’s Pets Inns *Shadow of the Wind Village Inn Dialogue Thyton: Welcome to the Shadow of the Wind Village. I am Thyton, jonin of this ninja clan. Now tell me how you found this place. Thyton: Gathering information is a ninja's most important skill. I will answer your questions. Thyton: My name is Thyton and I am jonin... the leader... of the Shadow of the Wind Ninja Clan. Thyton: I am the keeper of all secret skills of this clan, and if you are accepted into the clan, I will be your teacher. Thyton: If you are accepted into the clan then you WILL become a ninja but your usefulness to the clan will be determined by your skills. Thyton: If you wish to learn what I have to teach then I demand total concentration... Thyton: ... wait... what were we talking about? Thyton: A ninja's life is one of dedicated training and meditation but the rewards are beyond measure. Thyton: Once you have mastered your mind and your body there is nothing in the world that can stop you. Thyton: A single ninja is worth a hundred spies and a hundred soldiers. Especially a ninja from the Shadow of the Wind clan! Thyton: Many ninjas place their martial arts above all else but a ninja's real value is their honor. Thyton: ...Of course, all the honor in the world can't dodge a pirate's bullet. Thyton: *Spits* Pirates! Nothing but treacherous, back-stabbing thieves! They know nothing but brute force. Thyton: They are only loyal to their treasure. They could never understand the dedication that our lives and skills demand. Thyton: They are a troublesome breed. They are too chaotic to predict and every move that we make, they match somehow. It must end. Thyton: I have some plans to stop them... but I'd need someone as focused as they were fearless to help me. Maybe you are the person! Thyton: If you help me strike some mortal blows against the pirates, then maybe you could earn your reputation within the clan as a ninja. Thyton: Sho Nuff Island can be a dangerous place, but the Shadow of the Wind Village is the MOST dangerous place of all. Thyton: Anything that enters the village without permission... does not leave. For generations ninjas have come from all over Lore... Thyton: ...to learn our clan's secret ninja arts. A few have tried to take our secrets, fewer still have succeeded... and those will be hunted down. Thyton: If you need weapons to train with, try Jubei's Weapon Shop. Ayane can sell you ninja masks and other head-gear in the helm shop. Thyton: If you need a stealthy pet, check out Snake Ear's Pets! They might not open their doors to you yet but they will soon enough. Thyton: I have a reason to believe that a man named Drakath is on this island with evil and dangerous plans. Do you know him? Thyton: I need to understand him before I can predict his next move. I've learned much already... Thyton: He is an evil man who was once a spoiled child. He thinks that he is entitled to everything and takes what he wants by force. Thyton: He believes that he is the rightful heir to the throne of Swordhaven... which is true in a sense. Thyton: Once all of this realm was ruled be a wicked power-hungry king named King Slugwrath. While he ruled the land was darkness. Thyton: A good knight... Sir Alteon... gathered a band of freedom fighters and after years of bloody battles against impossible odds... Thyton: Sir Alteon and his friends defeated the evil king. Alteon had no desire to be king but the people wouldn't hear it. Thyton: They feared that without his leadership the land would fall again into dark times, so he took the crown for the people. Thyton: King Slugwrath had only one son... Drakath. Now this villain seeks the throne. That makes him a threat to the entire kingdom. Thyton: That means his name is also... *snort*... Drakath SLUGWRATH! HAHAHAHA ! ...ahem, excuse me. Thyton: I see. You wish to become a ninja. I can sense that you have it in you, but first you have to do something for me. Thyton: There is a very rare book of... um... tactics! Yeah that's it! It's called Itchy Itchy Paradise! All the copies in the village have been bought... Thyton: ...But I think Jubei in the weapon shop said that he might have a copy. If you can get a copy of this book for me, then I will gladly teach you! Trivia Category:Towns Category:Book 1 Towns